A New Beginning
by imstillaliveafterall
Summary: AU Harry and friends defeat Lord Voldemort a year after he escapes from the Battle of Hogwarts, however, something goes wrong and they find themselves being given the chance of a lifetime. SoulBond!HG RHr NL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

Red eyes met green on the battlefield. Harry felt his friends walk up to flank him.

_It's okay_, said Ginny accessing Harrys' thoughts through the bond, _We're all okay._

She touched the spot in between his shoulder blades and Harry relaxed. They were finally going to finish this. It had been a year since Voldemort escaped the castle at the Battle of Hogwarts. A year where all the members of the Order of the Phoenix had slowly fallen until all that remained were the six teens who had banded together in hopes of ending Voldemorts' reign. And the moment had finally arrived.

"You can't win, Tom," Harry called over the field. They had finally tracked him down to the Forest of Albania, where he had set up headquarters. The half dead being in front of Harry laughed.

"Ah, poor Harry," it taunted, "I've already won. I've taken everything away from you. All of your families are dead. The Wizarding World is on its' knees. There's nothing you can do now."

"He can sure as Hell make sure you stop breathing!" Ron shouted from behind Harry.

Voldemort laughed again, "What makes you think you can stop me now? Now, after everything I've done, after how powerful I've become? I am the wielder of the Elder Wand! None can face me with any hope to live."

"You're forgetting something Tom," Harry replied calmly.

"Oh?" Voldemort looked amused.

_Wipe that smirk off his face Harry_, Ginny hissed.

"You're forgetting that the Elder Wand hasn't been working for you correctly. You're forgetting that you aren't its rightful owner."

Voldemorts eyes narrowed, "That's not possible. I killed Severus Snape. The wand is rightfully mine."

"But the want was never Snapes to begin with. Snape never won the wand from Dumbledore. Malfoy did."

His eyes widened, but then he composed himself, "Well then, it shouldn't be a problem. Draco is dead. The wand may not be reaching its full potential, but I don't need it to stop you."

"Except," Harry said lazily as he stepped away from his friends and leisurely approached Voldemort, "Draco was disarmed before his death. Which means there's a new master…me. So, now this all depends on whether or not the wand recognizes me as its new master, and whether you're willing to take that chance."

Green eyes met red ones calmly once more.

Wands were raised.

Spells were shot.

And then everything was white.

* * *

><p>Harry grunted as he hit the ground. He tried to open his eyes, but a blinding white like made it almost impossible to do so. He stopped short and covered his eyes with his hands.<p>

_Ginny?_

_I'm here._

Harry pushed himself up and blinked against the bright surroundings. Once his eyes adjusted he looked around; it looked like the field they had previously been in, but the color had been drained. It was now shining pure white with shimmering waves of sound floating through the air. Harry felt a hand on his elbow and looked over to see Ginny. Something seemed different about her. Her hair was still raging red, but it was longer that the short shoulder cut she had been sporting for the last year. Her brown eyes seemed brighter, almost shining hopefully, as they looked up at Harry.

Harry gave her a small smile as he looked around. Ron was helping Hermione off the ground; Luna was looking around at their surroundings and Neville was still sitting on the ground, shaking his head as if in disbelief. Or maybe he hit his head when they fell. Either was possible. They all looked different also. The changes were little, barely noticeable, but they were there.

"What happened?" Neville asked, finally standing up.

"It's rather obvious, isn't it?" Luna replied, walking over to grab Neville's hand and give him a smile, "The world exploded."

"Huh?" Ron asked rather dumbly.

"Harry defeated the evil being and the world is now recreating itself."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. They were all used to Luna's nonsense by now.

"That's actually an interesting theory," Hermione stated looking contemplative.

"I repeat, huh?" Ron said looking at Hermione as if she'd lost her mind.

"Oh, don't give me that face!" Hermione started, "It's just that almost actually makes sense. I mean, when the world goes through a travesty, it has to go through a rebuilding period."

"Yeah, but since when do rebuilding periods start with six misfits in a world of pure light?" Ginny asked rather sardonically.

"You're on the right track." A booming voice suddenly filled the open space, the sky flashed with red and gold, and a beautiful creature appeared before them.

"Fawkes?" Harry said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Better question is when did he learn how to talk," Ron muttered.

"Phoenixes have always been able to speak," Hermione stated matter-of-factly, "But they only communicate with the ones with whom they are bonded with."

"That's true," said Fawkes, his words reverberating around them, "but the process of moving the six of you to this land has created a type of bond between us that allows me to communicate with you much like Harry and Ginny can."

Said pair exchanged glances.

"But our bond was created due to a shared near death experience and then wasn't even unlocked until years later," Harry said confused.

"Unfortunately, the six of you just shared a near death experience. In fact, had I not intervened, you would surely all be dead."

The six teens stared at the Phoenix blankly.

"Voldemort planned a sort of, how do you put it, Kamikaze attack. He had his remaining followers set up an explosion that was timed with the face off between himself and Harry. Voldemort had become desperate and wanted to make sure you didn't survive the war. This was how he was going to pull it off. He sent up sparks into the air when you shot off your disarming spell, Harry. This was the signal."

"That sounds horribly out of character for Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Yeah, I thought he was afraid of dying," Ron continued, "Why would he do that kamic kaz thing?"

"He knew he was already dead," said Harry, staring off into the distance, "He knew he'd lost. He's known for the past year he wasn't going to survive. He was just waiting for the right moment where he could strike and bring me down with him."

_Harry_ "Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked.

Harry didn't reply so she touched his chin and turned his face toward her. Brown met green. _No._

"No, I'm not. This could have been over a year ago. It should have been, but Voldemort dragged it out just for the sake of it. All those people that died in the past year: all of your families, the patients at St. Mungos, the Muggles and the Muggleborns; it shouldn't have happened. None of this should have happened. I should have ended it."

_NO! _"Harry, stop! This was not your fault!"

Murmurs of agreement came from behind Ginny.

"She's right, Harry," Fawkes said, "This was the way it had to play out."

"What? Why? Why would thousands, Hell, millions, have to die at the hands of Voldemort?"

"So the world could rebuild."

This made everyone stop short. Luna looked smug, but, in the blink of an eye, it was gone.

_Trick of the light?_

_Please. Luna can be quite devious when she wants to be._

Ginny squeezed Harry's elbow playfully.

"It's all apart of an ancient prophecy."

All six of them groaned causing Fawkes to chuckle and then continue, "The prophecy spoke of a great evil and the warriors that would defeat them. It told of the losses that they would have and foretold of a new beginning at the hand of a great flame. I would think the evil, warriors, and losses are apparent to you."

The group nodded absently, thinking of their families that had been attacked and killed throughout the year and even those family members that had died long ago.

"The new beginning is starting to form as we speak. It is a separate world where your losses can be gained once more after a sacrifice of fire."

"Wait…," Hermione pondered, "You're saying that a type of alternate universe is forming where the lives that were lost…weren't?"

"Yes," Fawkes replied, "exactly. In this universe, the six of you lost your lives somehow between birth and the age you are now. This is key. This is why you are allowed to be transferred over and given a second chance."

"Second chance? Does that mean…"

"Yes, Harry. Unfortunately, Voldemort will be alive once more. But we're hoping events will play out differently this time."

"Okay," said Ron, "I'm thinking the rewards outweigh the cost, but what is this 'sacrificing of a flame'?

"This is my part. You do not have to worry about it. All you have to do is agree to go."

"Are you saying you'll have to sacrifice yourself to make this happen?" Neville asked aghast.

"In a manner of speaking," Fawkes replied, "However, all of my memories will live on in the Fawkes of that universe; so, while my body will perish in this world, my spirit will live on in another."

"And you're okay with this?" Asked Ginny concerned for the phoenix.

"I've been around for a very long time Ginevra. I have nothing left to hold onto in this world. I am perfectly fine and willing to play my prophesized part."

Harry was quiet. _Harry? What are you thinking?_

_I'm… Gin, my parents. I mean, I'd get to meet them. And your family. They'd be back. You'd get your brothers back, Gin. And Sirius and Remus and Tonks and-_ Harry's head felt like it was spinning. There were endless possibilities in this new world. It felt like a miracle. He felt hands grab his face, "Harry? Harry look at me. Focus on me, Harry. Harry!"

Harry focused on Ginny's face. Ron and Hermione were at his side looking concerned. Neville and Luna were over Ginny's shoulder ready to move if needed.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. It's just…"

"A little overwhelming," Ginny finished, smiling faintly.

Harry sighed and put his forehead against Ginnys, wrapping his arms around her waist. _What do you think, Gin?_

She put her hands on his chest. _I think it's the luckiest break we've ever had. I also think it's really the only choice we've got. I don't want to go back there, Harry. I don't._

Harry nodded his head slowly and backed away keeping one hand wrapped around Ginnys. He looked around at his friends. The people who had the courage to stand up and fight with him for the betterment of the Wizarding World. His friends that had been with him through everything.

"I'm sold, mate," Ron said, not needing to hear the question.

Hermione nodded, "I-I think it's the best option."

"I'll get to see my Mum," Luna said surprisingly serious.

"Harry, I- my parents," Neville stammered for the first time since facing the Carrows his seventh year. Harry nodded. He knew exactly what was going through Nevilles head.

"There will be a few complications," Fawkes said, breaking up the moment, "First, you will show up in what you would consider two years in the past. You have already started aging backwards. I'm sure you've noticed small changes in each others appearances. You will be the age you were two years ago. Also, I can only concentrate on where one of you will land. It takes a lot of energy and I will be busy concentrating all of mine on my flames, so you will have to decide who you want to land where

"I would suggest sending one person to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters and then waiting for them to round you all up." Fawkes paused, waiting for a decision.

" I think it should be Luna," Hermione said, "She won't be as easily recognized, so that won't freak out the member too horribly and they'll be more likely to believe her nature than any of ours after one of us crashing into the middle of the living room."

Murmurs of agreement were made as Luna nodded her head.

"Excellent," Fawkes said, "So, are you ready?"

Harry looked at his friends one more time before meeting Ginny's eyes. She smiled at him before stepping into his arms and tucking her head under his chin. She squeezed around his midsection and Harry breathed in the strawberry scent of her hair.

"Yeah," he said, "We're ready."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Luna woke up lying in a dark room decorated with expensive furniture and old antiques. Her mind was disoriented and she put her hands against her temple attempting to stop the room from spinning. She sat up carefully as she tried to remember where she was.

_Battle…Fawkes…Mother…FIRE._

Her eyes widened. She'd only been to Grimmauld Place a couple of times over the past year, but the décor was definitely that of the Black Family. She walked over to the dresser that was holstering her wand and pocketed it before making her way out the door and down the stairs. She could hear murmured voices coming from inside the kitchen. She paused. Who was going to be in there? What was she going to say? Would they believe her? Would they help her find her friends?

Luna took a deep breath and pushed open the door. The voices stopped. She stepped inside and found herself face to face with the Order of the Phoenix, complete with Albus Dumbledore at the head of the table.

"Good afternoon! You gave us quite a scare," he said, blue eyes twinkling.

"Hello," Luna said rather dreamily.

"We actually have a few questions for you if you would like to take a seat," Dumbledore's sweet, yet commanding, tone amused Luna. She walked closer to the table, but did not sit down.

"I'd like to start with how you managed to get in here," Mad Eye growled menacingly.

Luna smiled serenely as she looked around the table. Mad Eye and Snape were seated near Dumbledore. Hagrid was sitting in a corner with a sullen looking Mundungus Fletcher. Kingsley and all the Weasleys (minus Ron and Ginny, of course) were seated at the table along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Professor McGonagall and… Luna's smile widened. The Potters and the Longbottoms were sitting near the end of the table with a few other Order members that Luna had never had the chance to meet before their deaths.

She made eye contact with Dumbledore, "Fawkes sent me."

The blue eyes seemed to stop twinkling.

"Fawkes… the phoenix, I presume? Now," he clasped his hands together and set them on the table, "when did you meet Fawkes?"

"Well, I never met him while at school, but I have a friend that visited your office more than a few times and he knows him pretty well. I guess that's why Fawkes helped us."

"Excuse me," McGonagall interrupted, "Are you implying that you attend Hogwarts?"

"Well I did," Luna replied calmly, "Where I come from anyway."

"Where did you come from, Miss," Dumbledore asked with a strange expression on his face.

"An alternate universe."

It was quiet. Most everyone looked befuddled or were staring at Luna like she was a Crumpled Horn Snorcack who had somehow found its way to this region.

"Excuse me," Snape drawled speaking up, "Do you honestly believe that or are you just wasting our time?"  
>Luna tilted her head.<p>

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning of your story," Dumbledore suggested.

So Luna told her tale. She spoke of how she had grown up in a world without Voldemort until he gained power once more. She told them about all of the deaths and the final face off, but left out her friends names. She didn't want to overwhelm them. She told them how Fawkes had saved them and had sent them to an alternate universe where they were dead, but everyone else was alive. She explained how Fawkes hadn't been able to control where everyone landed in this new world and it was now her responsibility to gather them all and make sure they were out of danger.

"That sounds absolutely bloody insane," Sirius stated with wide eyes as she finished. Murmurs of agreement came from around the table.

"I suppose," said Dumbledore. He tapped his chin and the tables occupants turned to look at him, wondering what he would make of the story. Luna laughed inwardly. Harry would find their blind faith in Dumbledore amusing. "You say Fawkes was planning on sending his memories to the Fawkes of this world."

Luna nodded.

"Well then, I suppose we should ask him, should we not?"

A couple of gasps came from around the table as Dumbledore closed his eyes. Within moments Fawkes appeared accompanied by a burst of flames that made Luna shudder.

_Red, Fire, Air, Air, NEED AIR!_

Luna breathed in slowly to calm herself as the table stared in wonder as Dumbledore maintained eye contact with Fawkes without speaking. After a few moments, he blinked and turned to stare at Luna in astonishment.

"Amazing," he breathed, "Welcome to this world Miss Lovegood."

All hell broke loose.

"You really expect us to believe that?"

"That's not even possible!"

"Preposterous!"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. Everyone stopped speaking.

"Wait," said Molly Weasley, speaking up for the first time, "Lovegood? As is Luna Lovegood?"

Luna nodded slowly looking at the ragged woman. She seemed tired and she'd lost a lot of weight from when Luna had last seen her.

"She does bear an uncanny resemblance, doesn't she? Mr. Weasley said in disbelief.

"You can't possibly be believing this," Mad Eye said incredulously, "This is nonsense. She could be a spy! A Death Eater sent to infiltrate our ranks! We have no substantial proof otherwise!"

"Look," Luna said surprisingly serious, "You don't have to believe me. You can choose to kick me out right now, but I'm telling the truth and I'm going to find my friends with or without your help. These people have been there for me when no one else was and they could be in terrible danger right now. They could be anywhere and this is a world ruled by Voldemort. Nobody should be out in the open, especially these people. If they are captured it could mean horrible things for our side in this war, not to mention the horrible things that would be done to them in the process, which means I need to find them as soon as possible.

"And when I find them we're going to fight. And we're going to win. And I hope you remember what side we're on when you look over and see us saving your asses from Lord Voldemort."

There were several gasps around the room at the use of the name of the Dark Lord, while several older members looked vaguely impressed. Nonetheless, the table sat in stunned silence until Dumbledore spoke up, "I can vouch for the validity of all Miss Lovegood has stated. However, real proof can not be offered until she gathers her friends. I fear without the appearances of these people it will lead to more disbelief and pain. Once they are found everyone will be given," he looked to Mad Eye, eyes twinkling once more, "substantial proof."

He paused and looked around for any objections. Everyone was silent, surprisingly even Mad Eye.

"Now," he continued, addressing Luna directly, "We will be happy to put together a search party to help you locate your comrades. However, the sun has already set and the streets are not safe at this time of night. So if it is alright with you and Mr. Black, you can stay here tonight in one of the extra bedrooms and put together a list of places that we should search tomorrow."

Sirius nodded at this arrangement, but shared a glance and head nod with James Potter that was then passed around to Lily, Remus, and Tonks while Luna hesitated.

"I guess," she said slowly, thinking, "I guess it would be a good idea to put a concrete plan together first before going out to search."

* * *

><p>Luna sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place alone with maps of both Muggle and Wizarding London in front of her. She has already circled Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and was now working on finding places that stood out in Muggle London. She sighed and put her head down on the table. This would be so much easier if she had Hermione, or even Harry, here toe help her. She hadn't visited Muggle London much as a child and didn't have any clue where to look.<p>

"Oh! Sweetie, what are you doing up so late?"

Luna looked up to see Lily Potter entering the kitchen. She and her husband has decided to stay over with Sirius along with Remus and his fiancée Tonks. _More like watch over me_, Luna had thought when this came out into the open, but she understood. These people were living in a time of war and they were smart to be cautious. She would know.

Luna gestured helplessly towards the maps in front of her in answer to Lily's question, "I'm looking for places where my friends may have ended up, but I've gotten a little stuck with Muggle London."

Lily walked over and sat in the seat across from Luna. She pulled the maps toward herself, 'I could help with that. I'm a muggleborn, so I know quite a bit about Muggle London."

"I know," Luna replied absently, still staring at the maps.

Lily looked up in surprise, "Oh," she said, 'Did you know me? In… your other world?"

"No," Luna said carefully, "But I knew of you… and I knew a couple of people that you were close to."

Lily nodded her head slowly, a strange calculating look on her face, "I was dead…right? You said everyone here who was alive was dead in your world."

Luna nodded.

"It…," Lily continued, "It was really bad, wasn't it? In your world."

Luna didn't have to ask her to specify what she was talking about.

"Yes," she whispered.

Lily studied the young girls face sympathetically. There was something about Luna. You could tell she had been through a lot, too much for such a young girl. Lily reached out and covered one of Luna's hands, "Tell me about it."

Luna hesitated. They would know everything sooner or later, but Luna didn't want to startle Lily by giving away information too close to home. But it wouldn't hurt to confide a little, would it? It had been so long since Luna had been able to sit down and really talk, or even think, about the horrible events that had been happening around her. She could really use its therapeutic effects at the moment, especially with her friends' lives weighing so heavily on her. She decided she'd focus on her childhood instead of giving away events that would be important in the future in considering how to go about the downfall of Lord Voldemort.

"The hardships started earlier in my life than they did in most everyone else my age," she began, "I saw my mum die when I was eight. She was working on one of her experiments and it went horribly wrong. The world just kind of changes after something like that happens, you know? It becomes… less magical in a way. When Voldemort returned during my third year at Hogwarts, my father and I showed our full support in Dumbledore. It was that advertising that got my father hurt in the long run. He started printing anti-Voldemort stories in the Quibbler during my sixth year. They tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't, so the Death Eaters kidnapped me.

"It was easy for them. They'd taken over Hogwarts and the Ministry. They plucked me right off the Hogwarts' Express. I stayed in the cellar at Malfoy Manor for a few months until I was rescued. But by the time I was saved, my father was already dead. He had a bad run in with some snatchers, people who were hunting down muggleborns and supporters of Dumbledore's cause, while trying to negotiate a trade for my release."

Lily looked horrified. She squeezed Luna's hand, "I'm so sorry, Luna. No one should have to go through all that."

Luna shrugged, "It doesn't seem all that strange to me. These kind of events are the things that were happening in everybody's lives, especially after the battle of Hogwarts. My friends and I banded together and kept fighting for about a year after it. A lot of good people were killed during that battle… and most anyone who wasn't killing during it, died sometime during the following year in raids or public attacks. We thought it was finally the end when we tracked down Voldemort near the beginning of May, but," Luna made eye contact with a rather stunned Lily, "it turns out it was just the beginning."

"It's the beginning of May now," Lily said rather absently, obviously trying to get a grasp on all that this girl, who couldn't be older that fifteen or sixteen, had been through seemingly without the help of adults.

"Of 1997?" Luna asked.

Lily nodded slowly.

"Hmm," Luna said thoughtfully, "That means I'm sixteen now…"

"Sixteen," Lily stated rather dumbly. She was still trying to process all the information that had been given to her. The two sat in silence for a little while; Luna was staring thoughtfully at the kitchen wall while Lily looked down at the maps on the table absently. Finally, Lily looked up and caught Luna's gaze. Lily had a fiery look of determination in her eye that, ironically, reminded Luna of Ginny.

"Luna," she stated calmly, eyes blazing, "I'm going to help you find your friends. And then I'm gonna try my best to make sure that this world holds better memories than your last. And that's a Marauders' Promise."

Luna looked at the woman before her. At this very moment, she could see the Lily Potter that sacrificed herself for her son. She saw the woman whose love managed to protect her son for seventeen years and then, unknowingly, taught him how to do the same.

Luna saw hope.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Ginny woke with an aching headache and an urge to cover up with a warm blanket. It took a minute for her mind to wake up and realize that she was restrained and unable to move any of her limbs.

"Shite," Ginny muttered under her breath as she took a few calming breathes to strengthen her resolve to look around. She lifted her head and took in her bleak surroundings. She was in a large room made of stone that was at least the size of the great hall. It had a large statue on the wall opposite of her that resembled the Greek God Poseidon, or at least did to her limited knowledge. The entirety of the floor was covered in a layer of water a few inches thick and she could see a large circular passageway leading out of the main room.

"Bloody effin' Hell," Ginny said as she looked around with wide eyes. She knew where she was. She had visited it in her dreams many times and she'd hoped she would never have to come back. She was in the Chamber of Secrets. She was trying to find her connection with Harry in her mind when a voice came from the shadowed corner adjacent to her.

"Well, well, well, you've gotten quite a mouth on you these days, haven't you?"

"Who are you," Ginny barked with a sense of foreboding. She couldn't find Harry anywhere and knew the trip into this new universe must have temporarily broken the connection. Or at least… she hoped it was temporary. The theory sounded good, however, considering that originally the connection between Ginny and her boyfriend came about after reuniting once more after being apart for almost a year. It had required physical touch and had freaked the hell out of both the participants. Hermione's running theory, however, was that it was caused by the trauma of the events that occurred in the Chamber of Secrets, but had not shown itself until the two were ready to endure the challenges that came with the bond.

This would cause a dilemma, the loss of the bond. Ginny would be hard pressed to find a way out of this situation. _And it'll be difficult_, she thought with a grim expression as she tugged on the chains around her wrists.

"Why Ginerva," said the voice, drawing Ginny's attention once more, "I think I should be insulted that you don't remember me. Assuming that you have met me in the first place that is."

A man stepped out of the shadows and slowly approached Ginny. He had perfectly styled brown hair and was wearing Slytherin robes from Hogwarts. On any regular day, she would have considered the boy before her attractive, but the smirk on his face and the evil glint in his eye all but ruined that thought. What still remained was shattered as Ginny breathed out the name of the familiar boy.

"Tom," she said, eyes widening slightly.

"Ahh," he said, smile growing, "so you do know me. Your magical signature is slightly different from the last time that I encountered Ginerva Weasley, so I wasn't sure how this would play out."

"So," Ginny replied, steeling herself for what was to come, "I assume the Ginny of this world died at you hands?"

"Now that," Riddle said as he walked around examining Ginny, "is an interesting story. I assume you know that I am a soul fragment attached to the diary of Tom Riddle."

Ginny nodded, "But what I don't know is how it is even possible for you to be here while Voldemort still holds power in the world."

"Patience, child," Riddle smirked, "All in good time."

Tom closed in on Ginny's personal space and ran a finger down her cheek. Ginny sucked in a sharp breath as she realized that he was in a corporal form. This could cause further issues. She turned her head away from Riddle as he continued tracing her cheekbones and then her collarbone, but as his journey took him further he suddenly yelped and jumped back. Ginny smirked.

"Nice try, but no cigar."

Riddle frowned, "It's the necklace, I presume?"

He was referring to the silver lighting bolt she wore around her neck. It had been a present from Harry on her seventeenth birthday. It contained a charm that protected her from any untowardly advances. Ginny just smiled in reply. Riddle continued to stare at her for a few seconds before turning on his heel and walking out the passageway and into a different part of the chamber. Ginny sighed. This was not going to turn out well.

* * *

><p>Luna tightened her hold on her cloak as she walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. She could practically hear Mad Eye's magical eye whirling around in its socket in front of her as he checked their surroundings for threats. Luna was flanked by James and Lily Potter and Tonks, as a recently trained auror, was bringing up the rear with Remus. Sirius was trotting along somewhere behind them as Padfoot in order to bring an element of surprise if needed.<p>

"We should walk into another store," Mad Eye said.

"For Merlins sake!," exclaimed Tonks, "We've been walking around for half an hour! We've visited Quidditch Supplies twice now! You know what looks suspicious? The fact we _haven't_ gone inside The Three Broomsticks where any sane person would be during lunch!"

Luna smiled as Mad Eye growled and shot a look at the metamorphmagus before turning down the walkway that would lead the to the pub in question. While The Three Broomsticks was most well known for its butterbeer, it also offered rooms in the levels above the pub. Luna knew if any of her friends had ended up in Hogsmeade, this would have been one of the places they'd go. Inconspicuous, because of its anonymousness, but would also be easy to locate, which was what the group needed in order for Luna to be able to round them up with no clues.

Lily put a hand on Lunas shoulder as she led her into the busy pub and to a booth in the corner.

"We'll take to Rosmerta when she comes over," Mad Eye stated, magical eye still going insane, "We'll have to let Sirius in through a back door and then head upstairs."

"They wouldn't have used real names to register," Luna inserted, "and it's possible that they would have altered their appearance, but it wouldn't have been a must since no one will recognize us."

"Hello there!" Madame Rosmerta walked up smiling, "You guys here for business or pleasure?"

The popular bartender was putting on a brave face, but Luna could see little differences between her and the woman she had seen in The Three Broomsticks during Hogsmeade weekends. The aging woman had wrinkles around her mouth and eyes and her hair was dull in color and hastily thrown up in a bun. There was an air of franticness about her and her whole body was on alert, as if she couldn't relax. _Or course, _thought Luna, _I wouldn't be able to relax either if I was always out in the open with Voldemort and his lackeys running amuck._

"We have a couple of questions for you actually, if that's okay," Lily smiled. Luna was confused momentarily, wondering why Mad Eye wasn't taking charge of the situation, before realizing that if he was speaking, people would be more likely to think something troublesome was going on if any unwanted figures were lurking about.

"Shoot hun," Rosmerta replied.

"Have any unfamiliar people arrived and asked for a room to stay in? It would have happened sometime between now and yesterday morning."

"They would have been young," James interrupted, "They'd probably stand out to you because you wouldn't expect them to be out needing a place to stay."

"I did have a young man come and rent out a room yesterday," Rosmerta said, her eyebrows pulling together, "It was the strangest thing. He didn't have anything with him except for the clothes on his back."

"Can we get a room number?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, of course," Rosmerta said concerned, "Am I going to need to clear this place out? Is there going to be trouble?"

"Oh, no," Lily replied, "It should be fine. We're actually looking for a friend."

Rosmerta nodded slowly before giving them a room number for the floor above and departing to go put some drinks together inconspicuously.

* * *

><p>The hallway was dark and looked musty. The air was damp and the wood had that old dog smell.<p>

"I sure as Hell wouldn't want to stay here," Sirius muttered.

"Why not?" James asked, "I'd of thought you'd seem right at home."

Sirius smirked, "Please, I could handle the smell. But the fact that this place seems like the headquarters for flea meeting? No thank you."

"Stop playing around," Moody growled, "Alright, room 17. Lovegood, you handle it from here. We'll be right behind you. If anything starts to seem strange…"

"Oh, calm your britches Mad Eye," Tonks interrupted, "We don't need a code word. If this thing goes to Hell we're gonna be firing off spells asap."

Luna ignored them and walked to the front of the group. She was starting to get nervous. Who lied behind this door? Was it one of her friends? She hoped so. Luna knocked quickly on the door three times in increments of two. It was their code knock whenever the group was trying to meet up with each other in situations where their identities couldn't be compromised. "I'm sorry, but I'm a bit busy!" a voice called from inside the room, "Could you come back later?"

Luna's heart leapt in her throat, "Oh that's fine," she called out serenely, "We're not in any hurry."

There was a pause as Luna waited for the question she knew was about to come.

"What creature inhabits mistletoe?"

"Nargles, of course," Luna replied, "Although, I didn't see as many this past Christmas…"

Luna continued to talk about the levels of Nargle activity until the door opened. Neville Longbottom stood in the doorway with a bemused smile, "Luna," he said, "You're supposed to ask a question back."

"I knew it was you, silly," Luna replied as she walked closer to Neville, "The wrackspurts in the area started going crazy as soon as you heard my voice."

Neville chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind Luna's ear, "Oh, of course. I forgot about the wrackspurts. They really have taken to stalking me lately, haven't they?"

"Alright, alright," Mad Eye complained as he pushed past Neville and Luna into the room, "Now that we've located you we need to regroup and figure out how we're getting out of here safely."

The group exchanged amused glances, but walked into the room anyway. Neville looked around the room in amazement, taking in the presence of all the people standing before him. Glances were being shot in his direction, but no one had inquired to his identity yet. Lily, however, had a strange expression on her face and was scouring Neville's face for details like it held the secrets to life.

"Mad Eye," Tonks groaned, "We haven't seen anyone **at all** that we could even possibly be connected to Voldemort or his Death Eaters. Can't we just walk out the back door?"

Luna blocked out the aurors squabbling as she stood by Neville. She had a firm hold on one of his hands and was tracing his veins with her pointer finger. Neville caught her hand and brought it to his chest to get her attention. He gave her a questioning look, but Luna just smiled. In truth she was just getting nervous. Soon Neville would be meeting his parents; the same with Harry, but she hadn't even heard anything about hers yet. Granted, she hadn't asked… but she couldn't, and didn't particularly want to, avoid the subject forever.

"Sorry to interrupt," Neville interjected, looking away from Luna, "But there's one other place we should probably check out before we go back to Headquarters."

"No," Mad Eye growled, "We should go back, get the low down on our new arrival, and then send a different group out to less suspicious!"

Tonks groaned.

"With all due respect Mr. Moody," Luna said, "I don't want my friends out here alone without means to take care of themselves or the information necessary to keep themselves safe in this world for any longer than need be."

"Well let's just shout all our private information out for the world to hear!" Mad Eye bellowed.

"Um… I've got a silencing charm around the room," Neville put in.

Mad Eye's eye twitched; Tonks busted into laughter.

"I agree with Luna," Lily stated, "These children may be able to take care of themselves, but that doesn't mean they should. If we have a chance to find another one today, we have to take it."

James put a supporting hand on Lily's shoulder while Remus nodded his head in agreement. Mad Eye ran a hand over his face, "Fine."

Neville smiled in triumph, "On to the Hogs' Head then."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! <strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They've been awesome. I really appreciate it!**

**imstillaliveafterall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! In light of my horrible grammatical errors (Hey! You can't win them all!), a friend of mine will be taking over the Beta spot to this fic! So everyone say hello to theearthisfull, because Ducky is amazing and Ducky is my friend! **

**Your reviews are all still awesome, btw. Thanks a million! Now… onward ho!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Ginny tugged at the chains that were keeping her bound to the wall in vain. She bit her lip to keep herself from crying out in pain as the shackles rubbed at her already raw skin. Her stomach growled. She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but at this rate, without food or water, she wouldn't last more than a week or so and Riddle didn't seem too concerned. At least, this is what Ginny presumed, considering she hadn't seen him since he'd stomped off during his little bitch fit.

Ginny sighed and gave up on tugging at the chains. Nothing short of wandless magic could help her now and she hadn't quite mastered that as of yet. She looked around the chamber wondering where Tom had gone. His absence was making her anxious. It meant he was planning something, because while he couldn't physically touch her, Ginny knew that his imagination allowed for many different ways of torture than just purely physical.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

Speaking of the devil, Riddle sauntered back into the room twirling her wand around in his fingers like a baton. Ginny's answering snort at this pathetic display to enrage her obviously displeased him, however.

"I'm not too overly fond of your new found confidence;… I might just have to make sure it disappears."

"Go ahead and try," Ginny glared, "but I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time we met."

"Yes," Riddle drawled, "and I'm curious as to how that came about, actually."

Ginny was startled by an overpowering headache. She cried out making Riddle cackle evilly. Suddenly, memories were passing before her eyes; her parents consoling her after the chamber, Bill telling her how strong she had been, Fred and George teaching her their trade secrets, and Harry. Harry was everywhere, although, he would be, she figured. Harry was her strength. The pain stopped.

"Well, well. Isn't that interesting?"

Ginny was panicking, "How did you do that?"

"I can do a lot of things," Riddle smirked, "I've had a lot of time to hone the energy that I drew from you, or rather, the other you, I suppose."

This wasn't good. Ginny didn't know how this Riddle had come about. She was still unsure as to whether Lucius Malfoy had pulled this stunt all on his own or if Voldemort had been behind it. The answer was now crucial. Ginny had never mastered the art of Occlumency, which meant that since Tom had somehow manifested into a being almost human, she couldn't hide anything from him and if he was communicating with the real Voldemort their cover would be blown before the fight even started.

"I think it's time to tell you a story," Riddle continued to speak, not noticing Ginny's inner turmoil, "Your story, actually. It really is a sad one, you know. Well, for you anyway. I had a lot of fun personally. Who wouldn't? It was so easy. Poor Ginevra… so alone in the world… she just wanted a friend, didn't she?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Oh, go to hell. I've already lived this story idiot. You think I can't take a retelling?"

"Maybe you can," Riddle said, "but you haven't heard my version. And you certainly haven't heard the part where you lose. You haven't heard the part where I steal your life force… and leave your skeleton to rot in this hell hole forever."

Riddles eyes started moving toward a lump in the far right corner of the room.

"Oh, god," Ginny's eyes widened.

"Oh yes," Riddle smirked once more, "You do remember writing that message on the wall don't you? Well, I suppose you really don't considering you were being possessed, but I'm sure you heard about it."

Ginny swallowed harshly. She tried to avoid the corner that was her resting place in this world, but her eyes were drawn to it. She felt sick. This shouldn't have happened, not this way, how had it ended so badly?

"How did this happen?"

Riddle laughed a little.

"Answer me, you son of a bitch!"

Riddle laughed louder, "Getting testy are we, my dear? Calm down, calm down., I'll tell you. I'm not really in a particular hurry, however, as I don't think you'll be leaving anytime soon."

"Don't count on that," Ginny all but growled.

"Oh really? Who do you think is coming to get you? How will they find you? Who would ever think to look for you here?"

Ginny breathed in a shuddering breath. _Hey now,_ she thought, _Don't let him get to you._

"We're going to have a lot of fun, Ginevra. At least,… we will for a little while. While you're still alive, that is."

Riddle left again, this time whistling a tune.

_Harry, when you get here I want you to rip his vocal cords out._

* * *

><p>Neville and Luna stood at the back door of Abe's place, waiting for him and Tonks to open the door for them and the gang. Mad Eye had sent the metamorphosis in alone, as to not raise too much suspicion. Of course, in Neville's humble opinion, there wasn't exactly a person who frequented the Hogs' Head who wasn't a shady character. He, however, kept this opinion to himself.<p>

Neville glanced over to his left to see Lily Potter looking at him. He gave her a smile even though her eyes continued to give him chills. Of course, they weren't bothering him as much as James Potters appearance was. It was true, what they had said. Harry did look exactly like him. It was freakishly eerie. However, it also excited Neville. The Potters were proof that this world really did have people who hadn't originally survived the first war; the Potters gave him proof that he really would get to meet his parents.

The door to Abe's lodgings opened suddenly as Tonks appeared in the doorway with a sour expression on her face.

"Ugh," she groaned, "It smells like dead fish in here. Does he ever clean this place?"

Mad Eye rolled his normal eye and pushed his way inside.  
>"Abe let you back here by yourself?" Remus asked disbelievingly.<p>

"I told him I had the whole gang with me; plus, he couldn't really leave his post. He's got a few _iiiiin-_teresting characters up front."

"Still… I'm surprised. I mean, I wouldn't let you walk around unsupervised in my home even for a few minutes," Sirius smirked as he dodged a swipe to the head.

"You lot are going to give me an aneurysm," Mad Eye complained, "Did Abe give a room number of a recent check in?"

"Yep!" Tonks chirped, "Said he got a new resident yesterday morning that looked kinda young; described his as jumpy. He said the kid was always checking over his shoulder. When Abe asked though, the boy said he wasn't expecting any trouble, of course, that doesn't particularly mean anything these days."

Neville and Luna exchanged glances. This meeting sounded like it was going to be very interesting. They would have to handle the situation with care.

"I'm pretty sure I know who's here," Neville said, "and we're going to have to be really careful. It would probably be best if you guys didn't crowd in too closely when we go get him."

"Why?" Lily asked, "What's going on?"

"We just don't want to overwhelm him," Luna responded, "and your presence here will do just that. He's also rather quick with a wand and most of your faces will startle him…actually even our faces might. We'll have to prove to him it's really us."

"Sounds like he needs to get the stick out of his ass," Sirius muttered.

Neville shot him a look, "Give him a break. He's been through a lot."

Luna was giggling. The group looked at her curiously.

"Oh nothing," she smiled, "I'm just pretty sure he's said the same thing about Sirius at least once."

Sirius gaped at her.

"Come on," Mad Eye said as he lead the group down the hall and up the stairs into the rooms for rent.

"Ew," Sirius said, scrunching up his nose, "This is _so_ much worse than The Three Broomsticks."

"There," Mad Eye said, ignoring Sirius, "There's someone in that last room."

"If you were just gonnagoing to look through the door, I don't understand why I had to ask for a room number," Tonks complained, "It's room number four, by the way, you know, in case you didn't catch that."

"You guys should stay here," Neville said. Mad Eye didn't look happy about it, but the group complied. Luna and Neville exchanged glances, but didn't pull out their wands. They didn't want to have any reason to be perceived as a threat. They walked down the grimy hallway slowly and knocked on the door in three increments of two. The door opened slowly… but no one was there.

"Mate?" Neville called, "It's just us."

"Us?" a voice called.

"Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom," Luna replied, she heard a gasp come from behind her and felt Neville wince beside her. She continued however, "I met you during my fifth year and told you that you weren't going crazy when you saw the thestrals pulling the carriages to Hogwarts."

"That was also the year that I brought a Mimbulus Mibletonia onto the Hogwarts Express and accidently got stinksap on everyone in the compartment," Neville carried on.

Neville heard a sigh of relief and let his posture relax. As soon as he did, however, Mad Eye started talking, "Great, now…" But he didn't get to finish because as soon as he started talking, Harry Potter had spun into the door way with his wand held high. His green eyes were blazing as he took in the figures behind his friends. However, he didn't lower his wand as familiarity struck, but instead sent a questioning glance to Neville.

"It's really them, mate. You can put down the wand."

Harry lowered his wand, but his stance stayed at the ready.

"You all should probably come inside," he said, turning around with such superiority it would have put Snape to shame. Luna and Neville exchanged glances for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Come on then," Luna said to the gaping crowd behind them.

Harry was standing with his back in the back corner, but didn't speak until Moody had made it inside the room and closed to door.

"What the hell, guys?" Harry started with a confused look on his face as he looked at all the faces in the room.

"Dumbledore suggested I bring a team to help look for you all," Luna stated calmly.

"And what? My whole family volunteered?"

"Pretty much!" Luna said brightly.

"Wait a minute," Mad Eye interrupted, "Are you inferring that you're…" He trailed off. While blunt, Mad Eye wasn't cruel. He wasn't going to bring any more pain down on the family that had already suffered so much. James and Lily were holding each others hands tightly as they stared unabashedly at Harry. Sirius kept looking from James to Harry as if he couldn't believe his eyes, which Neville supposed, he probably couldn't. Remus was looking rather worried, but overall, not all that shocked.

Harry looked around the room and made eye contact with both of his parents momentarily before looking away. He seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting. Neville was beginning to feel uncomfortable, but Luna seemed to be handling the situation rather calmly.

Harry finally sighed, "Yes," he said, "My name… is Harry James Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Sorry for the late update. My computer is dead, which means that I have to use my brother's spare one (Because, you know, thirteen year olds just HAVE to have a spare labtop) which is totally screwed to Hell because he doesn't take care of it, so the key board doesn't really work. That means I have to type this up at school and we were out a lot last week, because our girls' varsity basketball team made it to state! They lost… but their ranked second and that good for a 1A private school danggit! <strong>

**Anywho, so sorry. OH! And I apologize for the awkward ending. I didn't originally have the Potters there when we met Harry, but Lily's character kind of got away from me earlier when she declared she was going to be super duper awesome and help Luna find her friends. So yeah. I'm just going with the flow. Should be interesting.**

**I love reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The Potters' all continued to stare at each other after hearing this declaration. Harry finally found his Gryffindor courage and raised his eyes to meet his parents'. "Harry…" Lily said, her voice trailing off.

Harry shrugged, "Yeah."

Lily let go of James' hand and walking slowly towards the boy that should have been her son. She reached out a hand tentatively and touched his cheek. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. Lily let out a strangled noise before gathering Harry up in her arms. Harry winced, his mother had obviously been taking lessons from Molly Weasley, however, the pain didn't stop him from bringing up his arms in what was the first hug he could remember sharing with his mother.

James continued to stare at his wife and son until Remus slowly walked over and laid his hand on his friends arm. Startled, James looked over at the werewolf, who nodded his head. This seemed to knock him out of his trance and cause him to walk over to his family. James hesitated slightly before gently placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, who looked up. The pair shared a glance before Harry startled everyone by bringing his father in for a hug. James let out a choked laugh before embracing his son and sharing a watery look with his wife.

"Well," Sirius said, looking rather green, "Now I feel kind of awkward."

The entire room blinked at him before Remus finally exclaimed, "What now?"

"I made a joke about my godson's arse."

* * *

><p>"Muggle London is huge," Harry was saying, "And even if one of them landed somewhere around there, they're smart enough to navigate themselves to Grimmauld Place."<p>

"Yes, Mr. Potter, but would they be able to remember where it was," Albus Dumbledore replied, "They might have been let into the fidelius charm in your world, but it hasn't been renewed for them here."

Following the discoveries of Neville and Harry, the search group went back to Grimmauld Place and called for Dumbledore to let him know of their success. Mad Eye was standing in the corner giving Harry the feeling that he was casing the joint. His parents had refused to leave his side and were currently sitting on either side of him. Lily didn't seem to be able to keep her eyes off of Harry and James hadn't stopped smiling since he realized it was real.

Neville and Luna were sitting across from Harry and seemed thoroughly engrossed in each other. Not that Harry blamed them; he was inwardly flipping out at the fact Ginny hadn't been located yet.

"We really should have had Hermione come up with a better game plan before we let Fawkes set fire to the place," Harry muttered.

Neville let out a snort, but everyone else just looked confused with the exception of Dumbledore and Remus. Of course, it was always difficult to know what the bespeckled Headmaster was thinking, but Remus looked thoughtful. Remus was sitting with Tonks and had been sending Harry small smiles every once and a while.

The strange thing, however, was the fact that Sirius seemed to be avoiding Harry. This didn't bode well with Harry considering how close they had gotten during the short time Sirius had been in his life. Harry had missed his Godfather, but there were too many other things to worry about right now. The first of which was finding Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Maybe we should just call it a day and…,"

"No!," Harry cut James off loudly, startling him. Harry winced.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just…," Harry looked at Neville and Luna for support, "I can't rest until I know they're okay," he finished quietly.

Lily reached out and squeezed her sons' hand. Harry offered her a small smile.

"Completely understandable, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said softly, "perhaps, it would help if we knew how many of your friends are out there."

"Three; One will most definitely know her way around Muggle London, but the other two grew up in Surrey and…,"

Mad Eye interrupted, "Surrey? Are you trying to tell me that there are two Weasley kids out there somewhere?"

The room was in a stunned silence. Luna was staring at Harry like he'd just stolen the crowned jewels and Neville was just shaking his head.

"Umm, maybe?," Harry said slowly.

"Albus," Lily said suddenly, looking up at the Hogwarts Headmaster, "Albus, we have to call a meeting. We have to tell them."

"Now Lily, I didn't tell anyone who had come to our world for a reason. I don't want anyone to be unnecessarily worried, or at least, any more than usual."

Lily gaped at Dumbledore for a few moments.

"Don't want anyone 'unnecessarily worried'?," she said, stunned, "Albus, take this from someone who just found their son, that family is going to want to help find their children and siblings. Keeping this from them is wrong! They have a right to know!"

"I'd just agree, Albus, she's about to hit her stride," James interjected causing Sirius and Remus to chuckle.

Albus sighed, "I suppose you have a point," he conceded.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Harry found himself in the parlor of the Black family home, accompanied by Neville and Luna. Order members were arriving and they had been ordered out of sight so they could be introduced after everyone arrived.<p>

Neville was a bundle of energy; he hadn't stop pacing since they were sent away. Harry sympathized; while he was just kind of thrust into introductions with his parents, Neville had time to sit and stew. Finally Luna stood up and placed herself in Neville's path. She put her hand on his chest to stop him and gave him a smile before she took him by the hand and led him over to the couch.

Their relationship never ceased to fascinate Harry. They barely had to use words to understand each other. And it was different from him and Ginny; when they silently communicated, they could still talk to each other through the bond. The bond, which was mysteriously not working as of late, was seriously starting to stress Harry out. No bond meant that he didn't know where Ginny was, and that meant he didn't know if she was safe.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Luna looking at him in a concerned manner. Neville had resorted to bouncing his leg up and down.

"She'll be okay, Harry. Ginny's a tough one."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, she is that."

A knock at the door interrupted them; they looked over to see Lily stick her head in. She smiled at Harry before saying, "We're ready for you guys."

Lily led them down the stairs as she whispered to avoid the terror that was Mrs. Black.

"We told them that we found a couple of Luna's friends and thought they should be introduced. We also said that some information about who was out there had come to light and we thought certain people had the right to be informed.

"Alright," Lily paused at the door, "Here we go."

* * *

><p>Hey! I'm not dead! I'm sooooooo sorry. I know it isn't much, but I finally got the next chapter up! And I'm going to be better I promise. I think I've finally worked out where this story is going... so stay tuned!<p>

And thank you all for the encouraging reviews! You guys really helped me get back into this one.

Well, I think that's all for now... stay tuned! More on Neville and Ginnys story to come. :)

Signed,

(ironically) imstillaliveafterall


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Come on, come _on!_"

Ginny groaned in frustration as she stretched her leg out further towards the deadly looking rock. Well, maybe it wasn't that impressive looking, but anything was better than nothing.

Ginny stopped her struggles as she heard a low chuckle. She looked up wishing Riddle could drop dead just from the power of her death stare.

"And just what were you planning on doing with that? Reaching down and picking it up to break your locks?"

Ginny sneered at his smug face, "Kicking into that ugly mug of yours seemed like a pretty good idea."

"Well," Riddle walked closer and kicked the rock behind him, "we couldn't let that happen could we?"

Ginny growled, "Come on, Riddle, stop lally gagging around. What are we doing here?"

Riddle hummed and smiled lazily, but his eyes were hard.

"I think it's a time for a story, don't you?"

"I think you better get on with it before I break out of here and gouge your eyes out."

Riddle laughed loudly, "My, my! Those are some whimsical dreams young Ginevra."

Ginny was tired. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink since she'd been here, and who knows how long that had been. She wanted to believe that Harry or Ron or anyone would find her, but really, who would think of the Chamber?

_No! _Ginny shook her head._ Don't let him get to you._

She would get out of here; whether it be by the help of her friends or by her own accord. But first she needed to know if Voldemort knew that Riddle had a house guest.

"Okay," she said quietly, "Let's get on with it then."

* * *

><p>Neville couldn't breathe. Standing right in front of him were his parents and they didn't even know who he was. He'd met them before, technically, but that was back when they were… sick. He knew what they looked like down to the short pixie cut of his mother and the scar on his father's forehead. He'd heard stories of their bravery and their kindness. But he'd never truly met them; until now.<p>

"We have a couple of people to introduce to you," Dumbledore spoke, quieting the whispers that had started when the three newcomers entered the room with Lily.

Dumbledore continued, "Now, you've all been introduced to Ms. Lovegood, but we came across new faces today. I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom."

A sharp gasp sounded from the corner of the room. Whispers started floating through the air as everyone looked from sons to parents. An elite few knew of the prophecy and truly understood what the appearance of these two men would mean in the long run, but, for the families, it was just about reuniting with those they had lost.

"Longbottom?" Alice whispered, looking at her son with repressed hope in her eyes, "Is… are you… Neville?"

Her voice broke on his name and Neville's eyes filled with suppressed tears as he nodded his head slowly.

"Hi Mum."

Frank sat there in a stunned silence before slowly standing to his feet and walking over to look at his son. He stood in front of Neville and soaked in every detail of the man he had become. Frank didn't know all the experiences he'd had growing up. He didn't know about the little chubby Neville who had been suspected of being a Squib until his Uncle had tossed him out the window. He didn't know of the scared and cowering Neville who had been hexed by Malfoy and always forgotten the password to Gryfinndor Tower.

But as he looked in Nevilles eyes and said, "My son," Neville had a feeling that he would have loved that bumbling little child just as much as Neville loved him.

* * *

><p>"It all started with a diary, as I'm sure you know."<p>

"Yes," Ginny replied, attempting to remain civil, "That's something I'm familiar with."

She was finally getting the information out of Riddle that she needed; she wasn't going to take any chances by losing her temper at an inopportune time.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Tom smirked.

Of course, Riddle wasn't making it very easy.

"I gave the diary to Malfoy in a moment of need. I told him it was a test of trust. I told him to take the diary and keep it safe in his mansion, where no one would find it. His identity was under wraps; I needed his contacts in the Ministry to make the transition to taking over power that much easier. Which," Riddles smirk widened, "proved to be very helpful."

However, his smirk soon turned into a scowl, "Lucius proved his loyalty for many years; he kept the diary safe, until… you."

"Why me?" Ginny prompted, even though she was positive she already knew the answer.

"You," Riddle growled, "tested his limits. Your family was an abomination in his eyes. You were a family of pure-bloods under a traitors influence; followers of that idiot Dumbledore. He thought you all deserved to be put in your place and that blinded him from the true mission. So he made a fatal mistake, he took my diary, and he deposited it onto you.

"I'm sure you know all the specifics of the next part of this story. Lonely, little Ginevra poured her very soul into the pages of my diary and in return I took that soul and used it to come to life."

Ginny tilted her head, "Is that truly what it is? Are you actually alive?"

Riddle scowled, "I'm just as alive as you; the dead girl who I murdered four years ago."

"But there's a catch, isn't there?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes at Ginny, "You're such a curious little kitten aren't you?"

"Oh, trust me," Ginny sneered, "I'm much more dangerous than a cat."

"Yes," Riddle smirked, "You fancy yourself a full blown lion now, don't you?"

Riddle sighed as he turned and walked the length of the chamber. He paused before he exited and turned, "I suppose you're right though. It is a half-life living down here in this cage with no outside communication," he smirked viciously, "so I guess I'll just have to have fun with you. For as long as you last, that is."

But Ginny wasn't paying attention anymore; she'd just struck gold.

* * *

><p>After introductions were over, Luna, Neville, and Harry took their seats at the table in the Grimmauld Place kitchen. Harry looked over at Neville, sitting between his parents, and felt a swell of happiness. Everything was slowly coming together. Soon, they would all being together and able to take down Voldemort once more.<p>

Harry silently applauded himself for being so optimistic without the help of Ginny. Of course, the presence of his own parents on either side of him was more than likely the cause of this full blown miracle. Harry shot an inconspicuous look over at Luna, who was sitting on the other side of his mother.

Harry was glad the two had formed some sort of bond. Luna was going to need someone there with her while Neville was busy with his parents and she wasn't able to contact her own. Harry made a note to make that a top priority… as soon as they found everyone else.

"Now that we've all gotten to know each other, we have another announcement to make," Dumbledore continued, "I've been convinced that it is prudent to inform you all of the identities of the people we are trying to locate.

"Now," Dumbledore said with a smile, "I realize that we've already been through several shocks today, but if we could manage to get through one more, I think we will all end up being grateful in the end."

"Sweet Merlin," one of the twins', probably Fred Harry mused, grumbled, "There's more?"

"There is Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his glasses, "and this news actually directly affects you and the rest of your family."

But before the Weasleys could respond or Dumbledore could continue, Harry found himself face to face with a familiar patronus. Shocked yells filled the room as the small Russell Terrier tilted his head slightly and stared straight at Harry.

"Ron," Harry breathed out before all Hell broke loose.

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it. Keep em' coming! ;)**

**Haley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked, as she whacked him across the back of the head, "What was that?!"

"Oi! Bloody Hell, woman," Ron complained, "What'd you do that for?"

Hermione gaped at him, reminding Ron vaguely of a fish.

"What did I- what did you! What were you thinking?"

"Hermione, calm down," Ron said, taking her by the elbow and pulling her deeper into the alley that they were currently inhabiting, "What are you trying to do, wake the entire neighborhood?"

"I might as well," she hissed as she ripped her arm from her boyfriend's grasp, "The company of an angry muggle is preferable to the attention you just attracted- by a long shot!"

Ron sighed, "Hermione, I sent the patronus to Harry."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, "but what if the Death Eaters are monitoring the use of magic in muggle areas! Or, if Harry is around people that make it dangerous to contact him!"

"If Death Eaters were coming, I think they'd be here by now," Ron stated, "and if Harry's around unfriendlies, then a simple patronus isn't going to put him in anymore danger."

Hermione continued to internally panic for a few moments before she visibly deflated. Ron sighed in relief and walked closer to her in order to run his hands up and down her arms, as if to warm her up.

"It's gonna be okay, 'Mione," Ron said softly, "The patronus will just show itself to Harry so that he'll know we're okay and that he can use magic to contact us without giving us away."

Hermione started messing with the front of his jacket, "I guess what's done is done."

"Mhmm," Ron smirked, as he brought Hermione closer and wrapped her up inside his jacket, "I'll take that as a 'Good job Ron, always using that head of yours'."

Hermione laughed softly as she snuggled closer to Ron. It had been total luck that the two had landed so close to one another after the ride over from their world. Hermione had woken up in the alley way next to the coffee shop that she, Harry, and Ron had gone to after leaving Bill and Fleur's wedding. She'd been sipping on her coffee when she was drawn outside by a commotion across the street.

It turned out that Ron had landed right in the middle of a foreign restaurant and was in the process of getting beat over the head with a broom until Hermione had shown up and saved him. The two hid away in a motel for the night before making their way across London, heading to where they knew Grimmauld place to be. Neither of them seemed to be able to remember the exact location of the Orders' Headquarters, but they knew the general direction that they should head. They'd just gotten off the latest bus when Ron, becoming slightly impatient, had pulled Hermione into the alley to send Harry a patronus, in hopes they could be given an exact location to apparate towards.

Ron sighed and tugged Hermione closer.

_Come on, Harry,_ He thought, _Help us out here, mate. _

* * *

><p>Harry's head hurt. He was trying to figure out what Ron's patronus meant, but he had the entire Order shouting in his ear.<p>

"What the Bloody Hell was that?" shouted one of the twins, who apparently had never seen a patronus before.

_Odd_, Harry mused.

"What kind of company are you keeping around, Potter," Mad-Eye enquired, obviously not impressed that Ron would send a patronus without earlier acknowledgment of such an action being safe.

"Fascinating," Dumbledore said quietly, stroking his beard.

Harry shot him a look, but just decided he was surprised that the young fighters were capable of such difficult magic.

"Did you just say Ron," Bill Weasley asked quietly.

Harry looked over at the Weasley family to see Molly covering her mouth with one hand and gripping Arthur with the other one. Said Patriarch had gone white in the face, while the rest of the family looked vaguely as if they were going to be sick. For the first time, Harry noticed that Percy Weasley was among them.

_Of course, _Harry thought,_ Without me around, _there_ wasn't much for Percy to be upset about._

Harry looked over at Dumbledore, a habit from his school days, to see if it was okay to approach this topic himself. Dumbledore looked rather amused at the notion and tilted his head forward in agreement.

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes," he said quietly, "Ron Weasley is one of my best friends; he's one of the others that came here with us."

Molly made a strangled noise and grabbed Arthur with her other hand also.

Harry continued, "That patronus probably meant that he was okay to contact."

"Probably?" Charlie questioned.

"Well," Harry hesitated, "Either that or he's in trouble. But I'm sure he would have sent a message with it if he was!"

Harry added the last part after Molly gave him an alarmed look.

"What was he thinking, sending that patronus?" Mad-Eye said, gruffly, "That could have killed you if you were out there with the Death Eaters!"

Harry laughed slightly, "Ron, probably only half-way though that one through. He probably decided it was a good idea after a night of not having a comfortable bed and next to no food to eat."

Harry smiled at Molly, "He's kind of used to fantastic and never ending food."

Moody growled softly, but didn't say anything else on the subject.

"Don't worry," Neville interjected, "Hermione's going to have his hide for that one."

Harry laughed loudly, startling several people around him.

"Oh," he said, smiling, "I don't want to be there for that one."

"Hermione?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Our other best friend," Harry replied, "And his girlfriend."

"Finally," Neville added.

"They did take a very long time to get together, didn't they? I blame the wrackspurts, personally. I don't think they like Ron very much."

Everyone looked at Luna, mostly with a confused expression, but Harry and Neville with a fond one.

"So what do we do now? How do we tell him where to go?" Percy asked.

Harry looked over at, what could be considered, the middle Weasley boy. He looked excited, yet nervous, at the prospect at getting his brother back. It was strange to see Percy so intertwined with the Weasley clan once more. Harry wondered what his reaction would be when they were told of Ginny.

"Now we send him a message back and tell him to meet us at the park in Grimmauld Square. What's that place called again Sirius?"

Sirius looked up, startled that he'd been addressed directly. Harry wondered, once more, what was going through his godfathers head and causing him to act this way.

"Cedar Park," Sirius said, "Doesn't exactly go with the rest of the place, but I guess they thought 'Grim Park' would be a little too much."

_Well, at least he still has his humor_ , Harry thought.

"Alright then," Harry said before summoning happy moments to the fore front of his brain: Ron and Hermione smiling at him; meeting his parents; having his godfather back; Ginny.

"Expecto Patronum," Harry uttered quietly, and watched as a large stag developed before him, "Go to Ron. Tell him to apparate to Cedar Park in Grimmauld Square, London. We'll meet him there."

The stag inclined his head forward before turning and galloping in the opposite direction. Harry looked up to see several stunned faces.

"That, that," Sirius was saying continuously.

"Prongs," James said, looking up at Harry, amazed.

Harry turned red.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking away. This caused him to meet his mother's eyes, who was smiling at him tearfully.

"Wow," Remus said, "Who taught you to do that kind of magic Harry?"

Harry smiled slowly, looking up at his former professor. He chuckled a little, which slowly turned into loud, gallant laughter. Luna and Neville joined in as everyone looked on in confusion.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, as he calmed down, "It's just, well, you did, Professor."

* * *

><p>"Report, Dolohov," Voldemort said, as he looked down at his follower. He was sitting in the living room area of Malfoy Manor, petting the head of the giant snake, Nagini.<p>

Said Death Eater looked at the snake cautiously, knowing that his Lord would sic his pet on him if he was not satisfied with the information he had to give.

"Everything is going according to plan," Dolohov said carefully, "We have several important figures in the Ministry under the imperius curse such as, Pius Thicknesse and John Dawlish. There is also Delores Umbridge, who seems eager to help in any way she can."

"Yes," Voldemort said slowly, "She does seem as if she would be an obedient follower. I shall think on the matter. Her hatred for half-breeds could either be used as an advantage or turn out to disable us."

"A wise choice, my Lord," Dolohov murmered.

Voldemort hummed in agreement, "Yes, now is there anything else?"

"Well," Dolohov hesitated, causing the Dark Lords eyes to narrow even further, almost causing them to disappear.

"What is it," he spat out.

"We're not really sure what to make of it, my Lord," Dolohov stammered, "but there seem to be an unexpected number of magical spikes coming from the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts."

Voldemort tilted his head in thought, "Fascinating..., surprising, yet fascinating. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes my Lord," Dolohov wheezed out, looking at Nagini fearfully.

Voldemort chuckled, "You're dismissed, Dolohov."

The Dark Lord watched as the man bowed and scampered out of the room quickly.

_Well_, he thought_, that is interesting. Maybe it is time to visit an old friend._

**HAHAHAHA- I was going to say the Voldemorts eyes narrowed into slits, but then was like… wait. Hahaha anyway, small entertainment for me there. HEY LOOK! A PLOT! We're actually getting somewhere! Voldemort showed up! I've got the next few chapters all planned out- I'm actually kind of proud of myself. So don't worry guys, this isn't a totally pointless story. It is, in fact, actually going to become a story. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading guys! Next chapter up soon. Hope you guys all have a great Thanksgiving- if you're in the US that is… if not… well, you know. Have a nice week and all. :D Thank you for the reviews! You're all amazing. **

**Peace out,**

**Haley**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The notion that Remus had been a Professor at Hogwarts in the travelers' universe was the cause of great humor. Even while the group was planning how they were going to collect Ron, Harry was being bombarded with questions. The surprise had even brought Sirius out of his stupor for the time being.

"So Moony was really a Professor?" Sirius asked with a wide smile.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was our defense teacher third year."

"He was the best one we ever had too, not that we really had much to compare him to," Neville added.

James and Sirius laughed loudly.

"Aw, did you hear that Remy? You were the best teacher they ever had!" Sirius poked at Remus' side while said man turned red, and swatted at his friends' hand.

"S'okay Remus," Tonks said, leaning into his side, "Professor you was probably dead sexy."

James and Sirius laughed even harder; they were both clutching at their sides and leaning into each other in order to stay upright.

"You here that Remus!" James said.

"You've got some competition!" Sirius crowed.

"Oh, shut it, you two." Lily chided, "You're being very immature. I think Remus would make a wonderful Professor. He, unlike some of you, actually paid attention during school."

"Oh, come on Lily love, you know that's not true," James said, looking over at his wife, "I paid attention!"

"Yeah," Sirius snorted, "to the back of Lily's head."

"Or to what brand of shampoo she was using," Remus added.

"Or-"

"Okay, okay!" James exclaimed, "I get it!"

Harry laughed at the antics of his newly found family. He was having trouble believing that this was really happening, but, even if it wasn't, this was one dream he didn't want to wake up from. His laughter drew the attention back to him, causing his parents to smile softly at him.

However, Remus looked like he was silently pondering something important.

"Harry," he spoke slowly, "You say I taught you in your third year?"

Harry gave him a questioning look and nodded his head.

"Well, it's just, a patronus is a highly complicated spell even for an adult wizard. Why would you need to learn it at thirteen?"

This question caught the attention of everyone in the room. Most of the order had congregated over to the side in order to discuss what the plan would be to greet Ron. They already knew it was rather pointless to try and break up the Maruaders antics.

Harry opened his mouth a few times, trying to find the right words to explain the situation of his third year. His parent's looked over at him worriedly, while Dumbledore, he noticed, was looking rather curious himself.

"Harry?" his mother said questioningly.

Harry took a deep breath; he wished Ginny were here for this. She understood what it was like to be so greatly affected by dementors. She would have known what to say.

"There was a situation," Harry worded carefully, "During my third year that called for dementors to be on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"Excuse me?" Professor McGonagall spoke up for the first time since Harry had been in her presence, "Are you trying to say that we actually allowed those creatures to come near the students?"

"You thought it was a necessity, at the time," Harry explained.

"Thought?" McGonagall repeated, "So, it wasn't necessary?"

"Not really…," Harry replied with a grimace, "but it was understandable as to why you would have thought so."

"What was going on," Lily questioned.

Harry shared a glance with Luna and Neville. While they might not understand all of what had happened that year at Hogwarts, they had a pretty good idea, and it probably wasn't the best time to really get into the all the specifics.

"A convict had escaped Azkaban," Harry said slowly, "and they had reason to believe he was heading to Hogwarts."

"Oh, yes that sounds like the dementors weren't needed at all," Moody replied sarcastically.

"He was wrongfully imprisoned," Harry said heatedly, before flinching at his temper.

"That's a powerful accusation to make, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said quietly, after a spell, "Are you quite sure?"

Harry looked up and held eye contact with his former Headmaster, "Yes," he stated plainly, knowing that there was always the possibility that Dumbledore was poking around in his head to gain the knowledge of what had happened that year.

"As fascinating as that is, it still doesn't explain why I felt you needed to learn how to conjure a patronus," Remus interjected.

Harry sighed, "I was effected slightly more by the presence of the dementors that the other students."

Neville snorted, "Yeah, that's putting it lightly."

Harry shot him a look as James and Lily began to look alarmed, "What? Why?" James asked.

Harry stared at his parents silently. How was he supposed to answer that question? However, Dumbledore intervened for him, while proving his earlier theory involving legilmency correct.

"I suppose reliving your parent's deaths time and time again couldn't have been easy for you," he said softly, as if that could cushion the blow.

James and Lily looked startled; Sirius and Remus had both gone white. Harry supposed they had forgotten that this world was an inverse of theirs. Everyone who was alive here, had been dead in Harry's world, and his parents were not an exception.

"No," Harry said, looking down at the table, "It really wasn't."

"Harry," Lily started, but was interrupted by Ron's patronus.

The terrier went straight up to Harry and said in Ron's voice, "We'll be there in five. I've got Hermione with me. Oh, and just a side note, I'm pretty sure we're being followed."

The patronus dissolved and Harry sighed.

"Great," he said, "The fun begins."

* * *

><p>"I told you the patronus was a bad idea," Hermione muttered as they walked down the street attempting to lose the two followers they'd picked up.<p>

"Hey, in my defense, you only voiced that opinion after the fact," Ron shot back.

"Maybe that's because I assumed you'd be intelligent enough to know when you'd just thought up the stupidest thing I think you've ever done. And that includes dating Lavender Brown," Hermione hissed.

"Oh, come on, now that's just low."

"It's also well deserved," Hermione pointed out, before abruptly tugging Ron around a sharp corner and informing him to, "Hold on tight."

Ron grabbed her arm with his other hand right before he felt the familiar pull around his navel signaling apparition.

Ron had just a moment to look around his new surroundings before he heard a crack of someone else apparating just behind them. Both he and Hermione reacted quickly, turning around and shouting, "Stupify!" before they could be caught unaware.

Ron's spell hit the target, but a second man managed to block the jet of light and then return with his own. Ron and Hermione both ducked behind a nearby tree and then returned in kind. Hermione hit the mark this time with 'Petrificus Totalus' and they both sighed in relief.

"Well, I appreciated the heads up, Ron, but apparently you two had it covered."

The two jumped, before turning around with a slight smile.

"Well, mate," Ron replied, "hanging out with you does tend to bring around some unwanted visitors sometime. Have to be on your toes."

Harry laughed in reply and Hermione made to go toward him, but Ron caught her arm causing a figure behind Harry to grunt in what seemed like approval.

"What name was the owl that Sirius sent me at the end of our third year finally given?"

"Pigwigeon," Harry replied with a smile.

Ron let go of the breath he was holding and made his way towards Harry with Hermione in tow. He slapped his best mate on the back before stepping back and letting Hermione attack him with a fierce hug.

"Merlin, am I glad to see you," Ron said.

"I'm just glad to finally be in the company of someone whose not a complete and utter idiot," Hermione said rather snarkily.

Harry laughed abruptly, "Well, that settles a bet I have going with Neville."

"We need to get out of sight," a gruff voice said, which Ron recognized to be Mad Eye Moody, as he lowered his hood to look around the premises.

"What should we do with Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber?" said the other figure, causing Ron to smile. He had missed Tonks.

Harry looked to Hermione, but she already knew what he was going to say, "I've got it," she said, walking over to the two men, who Ron assumed were Death Eaters, or at least something of the sort, and whispering, "Obliviate," quietly.

She pocketed her wand and rejoined the group.

"Are you sure you did that correctly?" Moody asked with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sure," Hermione stated plainly.

"Hmm," Moody replied, staring at the witch before nodding slowly in agreement, "Alright," he said, but he walked over to the two men anyway. Rather than inspect them, however, he picked up a nearby rock, muttered an incantation that caused it to glow momentarily, and then set in on the Death Eaters who were then whisked away.

"Don't want them coming anywhere near here. If they wake up here it'll cause suspicion," Moody said gruffly.

"Where'd you send them," Tonks asked curiously, but Moody just smiled in response. That made Ron shiver; the expression didn't do anything for the scarred former auror.

"Here," Harry said, addressing his two best friends, as he handed them a slip of paper reading, 'The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Grimmauld Place'.

Ron nodded as the familiar building came into view, "Kind of like deju vu, to tell you the truth."

Harry gave him a smirk before sobering up, "Ron, there's something I have to tell you before we go inside."

Ron stiffened at the tone and Hermione grabbed his hand in response, "What's going on?"

"Ron," Harry clenched his fists tightly, "We haven't found her yet."

Ron frowned for a moment, before realization dawned on him. Ginny. They hadn't found his sister. Ron tightened his jaw and was about to snap when he noticed the look on Harry's face. Ron reluctantly relaxed. If anyone was more worried about Ginny then he was, it was Harry. And Ron was damn sure, Harry would already have been doing everything he could to find his sister.

Ron rubbed his hand over his face and sighed, "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to get on that, huh."

Harry nodded tightly before opening his mouth again, but shutting it quickly.

"Harry," Hermione said slowly, "There's something else, isn't there?"

Ron looked at his friend sharply, but Harry just gave him a little smile.

"Just… be prepared for a big greeting when you walk in," he said, with a slight twinkle in his eye.

_Oh sweet Merlin_. Ron thought, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. I'm a horrible person. You all hate me. It's awful. I got on and was looking over previous chapters and when I read through my last authors note I was horrified to realize that it's been since Thanksgiving. I'm sorry guys. I have no good excuse. I really don't. I hope this was up to par. I'll try to get the next chapter up asap. We'll be seeing a lot of the Weasley's coming up.<strong>

**Haley**

**P.S. try saying Ron Reluctantly Relaxed three time fast. **


End file.
